


Handle With Care

by MelyndaR



Series: Care For You Trilogy [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid finds it necessary to make a mad-dash to the hospital for his family's sake, and receives a piece of advice from Garcia as he goes. Sequel to "Care," but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

November 2009

Spencer's heart was pounding against his ribcage as he sprung up from his desk and started towards Hotch's office. The man in question stepped out of his office and Spencer met him in front of the office door.

"That was Elle on my cell phone just now." Spencer informed his unit chief. "She's on her way to the hospital and told me that if I didn't meet her there, she will – and I quote – 'give you a few reasons to be admitted with me'."

"She was talking about you, not me, right?"

Spencer nodded quickly. "Right."

"In any case," Hotch slapped Spencer on the shoulder. "Your wife's in labor; get out of here."

"Thanks, Hotch!" Spencer called over his shoulder, already halfway out the door.

He had gotten all of twenty feet before Garcia stopped him in the middle of his frantic departure from the building. She yelped and curled into herself as he managed to stop just an inch shy of bowling her over.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Boy Genius?" she asked.

"Elle is in labor. Which means that she is also in pain and most likely frustrated, so if you will excuse me, I really need to get to the hospital before she decided to make good on her threat to do me bodily harm when I get there."

Garcia dismissed him with a rapid nod and a wide smile.

Before the elevator doors closed behind Spencer, he heard Garcia advice, "Don't forget to step lightly. Our Cuban Mrs. Boy Genius needs to be handled with care when she's in such an unpredictable mood."

Spencer smiled as the elevator started moving downward, relaxing now that he was on his way to his wife and unborn son, and murmured, "And don't I know it."


End file.
